


Turning Back Time

by gravityuniverse256



Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Gravity Falls, Reverse Falls - Fandom, Reverse Pines - Fandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Based on a Twenty One Pilots Song, Blurryface, Gen, Sad, not sure why I came up with this, not technically canon within this fic, only mild billcest don't worry, read more about my headcanon for will, why can't the poor things love eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravityuniverse256/pseuds/gravityuniverse256
Summary: Headcanon for Glitch!Will: This could be applied either while Will was corrupted by the Gleeful’s chains or freed somehow, that corrupting his magic. A notion where the majority of his face (eyes, nose, and forehead) are all static/streaked in some way. The only shown is the mouth and possibly some tears on his lower cheek. Some colors from the hair lightly remain. Shading from the skull where the eyes are also remain. When he is more saddened, scared, embarrassed, or angry, the glitching may start to take over other parts of his face/body, change colors, or even have his body double in it’s shadow/reflection (outer layer shown primarily on the right/left side depending on what ¾ view it is). This fic specifically is based directly off the song as well as my description for William here.





	Turning Back Time

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is very short but illustrates a few ideas I've been thinking about. I may do song fics similar to this.

“ _My name’s 'Blurryface' and I care what you think…_ ” a beautiful alto ranged voice echoed through the mindscape. A form came into view, although it was not identifiable. Bill turned around, yet he saw nothing.

“ _My name’s 'Blurryface' and I care what you think…_ ”

It was unclear whether the voice was being spoken or simply telepathic. The form neared, it’s properties sharpening. Bill settled on listening.

“ _Wish I could turn back time, to the good old days…”_

The voice sounded longing, it glitched slightly in the middle. The glitch could be taken for a cry, a break in the voice to prevent crying.

_“When my brother sang me to sleep but now I’m stressed out…”_

Bill thought, struggling to remember the voice. It surely sounded familiar, taking him back to some of his personal memories. They were faded after so many millennia, but oddly nostalgic.

_“We’d used to play pretend, give each other different names,_

_We would build a rocket ship and then we’d fly it far away.”_

The voice got sadder and less sing-song esque as it continued. Almost longing, as if he wanted something, and that’s how Bill felt too. He had filled his heart with other ideas that he had forgotten about what could be considered his “relative,” a demon created from the same stardust at the same moment in the universe as him. His eye that was not covered by an eyepatch widened, as he realized. _“Blurryface.”_ That had to be him…

_“Wish I could turn back…time…”_

The voice began to glitch more, pauses signifying small sobs.

_“To the good old days…_

_When my brother sang…me to sleep…_

_But now…”_

William looked around mindlessly, knowing the majority of his face was lost in scribbles and glitches. Only an outline of the shading of the eye sockets in his skull could be seen through, as well as a mouth under the fizzing. Other parts of his body began to glitch.

_“I care what you think.”_

He managed to break the chains off his wrists, although that had been the only thing holding him together. His form started to glitch and fizz once again, he had known his brother was right there. But all was lost, his magic and form was corrupted beyond recognition. He reasoned that Bill had forgotten who he was, anyway. It didn’t matter, he was just a mistake.

Bill looked over his shoulder a little too late, seeing nothing behind him. The voice still echoed in his mind, but no longer existed from what he could perceive. He assumed he had nodded off, cursing human hallucinations for such.

The two were cursed to part ways forever.

_“Wish I could turn back time, to the good old days…”_

Bill took an attempt at singing, subconsciously changing the lyrics.

_“When I sang my brother to sleep but now he’s stressed out-…”_

Bill shook his head, sighing slightly. He was singing to no one, and felt ridiculous for that.

He left the mindscape, forgetting about his brother forever.


End file.
